pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Republic of Poland
Greater Republic of Poland The nation of Republic of Poland is a tiny country, with a population of 4,823,663 people. The President, Lech Walesa, has pushed the nation forward in a direction favoring economy. The majority of the people in Republic of Poland are of Polish ethnicity and practice Christianity. Republic of Poland has a market economy, and its citizens pay extremely high taxes. The government of Republic of Poland is very concerned with the happiness of its citizens. They enjoy freedom of speech, along with other fundamental rights. About the Greater Polish Republic Poland was a weak country and used to fail its political system in the Third Republic of Poland due its politics and church involved in the Parliament and so as well the great loss of their Presidential cabinet and Military Generals in the plane crash in the Smolensk. Poland in first time never suspected Russia being involved in that kind of accident however as time passed and the investigation of the first video of the plane crash by a local citizen there were sustained evidence that there were people still alive after the crash and sounds of gun fire was opened however Russia denied all these facts but Polish government never believed it, waging war would be a big mistake to Poland as Russian Army is way stronger, revolts in Polish parliament started, civil protests and conspiracies, the Polish government was in chaos. The Senate Marshal named of Lech Walesa the Second, Grandchild of the great president of Poland that toke off the communism from Poland heritage was back on the Polish presidency, in Polish law if president is kicked off from the power or died the Senate Marshal is becoming a Temporary President, thanks to his great political heritage and understandably of politics he managed to get Poland back on its feet, elections came and multiple electors has joined to be a President of the Polish Republic however due his happiness of its citizens Lech Walesa has won the elections and from now on he is the great president, the great heritage is back in its power! After the elections his first move was to get the Church out from the political system, was not hard as the younger population agreed with the government, "The church is to show us love of the God not to destroy our nation!" the Płock Agreement was signed, the Church had no longer power in the government. Lech Walesa knew that Poland is getting bigger in power and fame, it was time to get rid of the name that destroyed the great nation and therefor from Third Republic of Poland or simply Republic of Poland, Poland has became "The Greater Polish Republic" or simply "Greater Republic or Poland" The citizens of Poland were happy about its nation, patriotism has been sustained back to its origins, national conscription was agreed upon, it is to make younger generation disciplined and make sure they know how to use a rifle if its nation was attacked, it gives the morale and lesson to the people of Poland. Smolensk Accident was not forgotten, the relationship with Russia has gone down to 0 in the view of the government however the trade agreements were not cancelled to make sure the country does not suffer a economic problems, however due its joining into a alliance in the name of "Flock" Poland has got a great aid to improve its country, the economy has became stronger, population has increased by 4% and international alliances are becoming more popular with Poland. A Military Parade to show the power of Greater Republic of Poland was arranged and has started on September 16th 2012 inviting its neighbors to show that Poland is a fine investment. Category: Nation Category:Nations